Payment accounts are in widespread use for both in-store and online purchase transactions. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a previously proposed version of a payment system (generally indicated by reference numeral 100) as it may operate in connection with an online purchase transaction.
The system 100 includes an e-commerce server computer 102 that may be operated by or on behalf of an online merchant to permit online shopping transactions. For this purpose, as is well known, the e-commerce server computer 102 may host a shopping website, sometimes referred to as an “online store”. A customer 103 who operates a customer device 104 may access the shopping website by communicating over the Internet 105 with the e-commerce server computer 102. As is very well-known to those who are skilled in the art, the customer device 104 may be, for example, a personal computer or notebook computer that runs a browser program, a tablet computer or smartphone that runs a mobile browser and/or a suitable app, etc. As is very familiar to those who shop online, after the customer has selected one or more items of merchandise for purchase from the online store, he/she may elect to enter a checkout phase of the online purchase transaction. In some situations, during the checkout phase, the customer enters payment information, such as a payment account number, expiration date, security code, etc. into an online form. However, according to some proposals, the customer may be presented with an option to select use of the customer's digital wallet, which has been stored in a wallet service provider's computer 106. In some cases, the digital wallet may be accessed by the customer device 104 via a “wallet app” (i.e., an application program that runs on the customer device 104). The digital wallet may contain data relating to several of the customer's payment accounts, and selecting the digital wallet option may result in the customer being presented with the opportunity to select one of those payment accounts for use in the current online purchase transaction. Upon the customer indicating selection of one of the accounts in the digital wallet, the wallet service provider 106 may make the corresponding data (again, payment account number, expiration date, security code, etc.) for the selected account available to the merchant's e-commerce server 102.
In connection with the online purchase transaction, the e-commerce server computer 102 may transmit a transaction authorization request message (sometimes simply referred to as an “authorization request”) to the merchant's acquirer financial institution (“acquirer” or “transaction acquirer”), indicated by reference numeral 110. Assuming that the digital wallet scenario described above had occurred, the authorization request may include the payment data provided from the wallet service provider 106 to the e-commerce server 102.
The acquirer 110 may route the authorization request via a payment network 112 to a server computer 114 operated by the issuer of the payment account that corresponds to the payment data included in the authorization request. Also, the authorization response generated by the issuer server computer 114 may be routed back to the acquirer 110 via the payment network 112. The acquirer 110 may confirm to the merchant (i.e., to the e-commerce server computer 102) that the transaction has been approved.
The payment network 112 may be, for example, the well-known Banknet® system operated by MasterCard International Incorporated, which is the assignee hereof.
The components of the system 100 as depicted in FIG. 1 are only those that are needed for processing a single transaction. Those who are skilled in the art will recognize that in the real world, online shopping and payment systems may process many purchase transactions (including simultaneous transactions) and may include a considerable number of payment account issuers and their computers, a considerable number of acquirers and their computers, and numerous merchants and their e-commerce servers. The system may also include a very large number of customers/online shoppers, who hold payment accounts that they use for their online shopping activities. In some environments there may also be a number of wallet service providers. It is also well known that elements of the system 100 (e.g., acquirers, the payment network, payment account issuers) may play similar roles in connection with in-store purchase transactions and in other types of transactions.
In some situations, the customer device 104 may run a wallet app that stores/manages/allows access to payment account credentials that are stored in the customer device 104 itself.
In some online transactions, a user authentication procedure may be included to help guard against fraudulent transactions. For example, some user authentication procedures may include biometric processing. That is, the customer/user may be challenged to provide a biometric characteristic (e.g., a fingerprint/thumbprint) to the customer's device. Data representative of the submitted biometric characteristic may be uploaded to a remote authentication service (not shown in FIG. 1). The authentication service may verify the uploaded biometric data against previously stored biometric reference data for the user to complete the user authentication. In other types of user authentication procedures, the user may be prompted to enter a PIN (personal identification number) or other data that is intended to be maintained as a secret by the user.
The present inventor has recognized an opportunity to expand capabilities of wallet apps so as to provide improved techniques for proposing offers or product purchase recommendations to users of customer devices.